slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5963456-20130124163835/@comment-85.14.94.154-20130216120011
Wiolczur napisał(a): (...) Widz powinien czuć obawę, miejscami lęk, czy na pewno wszystko się uda, czy bohater przeżyje. Dobrze było by, gdyby czasem po uderzeniu przez śluzaka i walnięciu głową w litą skałę ktoś zemdlał, miał siniaki i chociaż kurz na śnieżnobiałym kołnierzyku nienaruszonej koszuli, a nie... Eli kurzu na ubiorze mieć nie będzie, bo to dodatkowa robota w animowaniu :P Wiolczur napisał(a): Reksa całego nie oglądałam, z braku czasu (...) Sama postać Rexa i pomysł nietypowy i nie powiem, oglądało mi się go przyjemnie. Z Reksa to polecam cały sezon pierwszy, lwią część drugiego i z 3-4 odcinki 3 serii tak naprawdę. no, i dla rozrywki odcinek specjalny (crossover) Ben10/GR - Ben 10 i GR pochodzą z tego samego studia: Man of Action. GR tak naprawdę ma podwaliny w 2-zeszytowym komiksie(tytuł upadł po tych dwóch zeszytach!) M.Rex - który był dla starszych odbiorców, stąd ta mroczna wizja przyszłości... Wiolczur napisał(a): A co do NerdCorps to ich projekty wciąż nie mogą się przebić na tyle, żeby osiągnąć prawdziwy sukces. Po prostu albo brakuje pomysłu wgniatającego w ziemię, albo pomysł jest a wykonanie leży. (...) Tego brakuje. (...) serial można albo kochać albo nienawidzić, bo coś, co budzi emocje - jest zapamiętywane i przynosi zyski. tylko jak się serial nienawidzi to się go nie ogląda - jak się nie ogląda(I nie kupuje zabawek i gadżetów) to serial upada. Problemem z NerdCorps jest bardziej w tym, że jest kanadyjską firmą a nie Amerykańską. wtedy ma mniejsze grono odbiorców i słabszą siłę przebicia do USA. Dlatego lecą po sprawdzonych schematach bo wiedzą, że się sprzeda - znaczy się ja tak myślę. tak a propos kanadyjskich produkcji! zobacz sobie kreskówkę "Detentionaite" (bodajże studia Nevada) i wymiata. Niestety jest trudno dostępna, no właśnie, bo kanadyjska. Wiolczur napisał(a): A podobieństwa do Storm Hawks - fakt, są. Zaczynając na postaci dubbingującej Eli'a i Aerrow -.- :D Podobieństwa są bo jest to samo studio animacyjne, które ma swoją manierę. Dla mnie ten sam głos to najmniejszy problem... Ja osobiście lubię głos Samuela Vincenta. Według mnie dobrze pasuje i do Aerrow i Eli'a, abstrachując od tego jak bardzo podobni są do siebie.... Wiolczur napisał(a): Wszystko zależy od tego, czy serial puścili w dobrym momencie i czy napewno do odpowiedniej grupy widzów. (...) na NerdCorps jest mowa tylko o 39 odcinkach, a na żadne pytania nie odpowiadają. (...) To, że zamówionych zostało tylko 39 odcinków o niczym nie świadczy. Nowe Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - te z 2012 roku - na samym początku miały mieć tylko jeden sezon. Po pierwszym epizodzie Nick z marszu zamówił sezon drugi widząc statystyki. Tak samo było z Jak wytresować smoka - nikt nie podejrzewał, że film zdobędzie aż taką sławę... i już mamy do filmu: serial i dwa sequele! Np. GRex był słabiutko reklamowany i widać było że CN się w ogóle nie stara by go promować. Więc to też trochę zależy od stacji właśnie. Wiolczur napisał(a): ten fakt, że Eli dorastał bez ojca mając za jedyny obraz w głowie to, jakim go miał. Wiadomo, że dzieci w rodzicach nie widzą wad. Potem dopiero dorastają i zauważają coraz więcej niedopowiedzeń, nieporozumień i mankamentów. Dlatego teraz to na niego tak nagle spadło i naruszyło nieco poglądy. Fakt, to było fajne. Osobiście wierzę, że Will jest rozwodnikiem :P A Eli po stracie ojca nie myślał o niczym innym tylko o zejściu do Slugterry, więc pewnie był samotnym dzieciakiem który się z nikim nie kolegował. Może nikt po prostu nie zauważył jego zniknięcia? Temat Willa i Klanu cienia (lubię też Burpiego... z tego, że niejako łączy te dwa tematy :P) są moimi ulubionymi motywami - tak naprawdę chyba jedynymi dla których oglądam Slugterrę... no i dla tego, że jadam posiłki i wtedy mam czas :P Wiolczur napisał(a): Opieka społeczna! Wiesz co mnie w takich serialach jeszcze irytuje? Że jest tyle nielogiczności! Ja wiem, że kreując ten świat i pisząc scenariusze robili to pod małego widza, którego nie obchodzi to, skąd się ludzie wzieli w ST, kto im tam tlenu dostarcza, jak udaje im się tam przeżyć (...), z kim mieszkał Eli (...). Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nikt nie zadawał pytań po jego zniknięciu (...) ani że przez tyle lat po utracie ojca on po prostu sobie mieszkał, robił zakupy za wyimaginowane pieniądze i chodził na swoje wywiadówki w zastępstwie za Willa. Jest tyle niedopowiedzeń, że mnie szlak turystyczny trafia po prostu(...) Eli pewnie też musiał płacić PODATKI i rachunki za wodę i prąd! I co on JADŁ? gotował sobie, czy żył na "zupkach chińskich"? powiem tak - jeśli historia by Cię naprawdę, ale to naprawdę wciągnęła, to nie obchodziło by cię ile jest tlenu w Slugterze (jakoś Verne także w "podróży do wnętrza ziemi" nie miał z tym problemu :P) i dlaczego mając ten sam język co na powierzchni, Slugterranie(?) mają inny system piśmienny - to jest bardzo zastanawiające - że nie ma barier językowych! bo na czas odcinka zawiesiłabyś swoją świadomość jako widza, mającego taka a nie inną wiedzę, przez co świat przedstawiony byłby dla ciebie tak sensowny, że nawet by ci do głowy nie przyszło kwestionowanie go.